You have a lot of music
by ImSoHappyForMe
Summary: First proper fanfiction Song fic, essentially it'll feature a different song each chapter Not meant to have much drama, just to give you fluffy Dethan feels, but I'll see where it goes I'm planning on writing more, just wanted to know what you guys think
1. Music is life, ok?

"You know you have a lot of music, right?" Ethan smirked, flicking through the piles of CDs in Dannys glove compartment. 

"Music is life, ok?" Danny smiled, facing front, hands on the steering wheel of his SUV. He was giving Ethan a lift home from school while his bike was in the shop. "There's a song for pretty much every situation. Whether you're celebrating, partying, even when you're crying you can curl up into the foetus position and listen to some Cher." 

Ethan laughed. "Cher? Really?" 

"It was an example! But she is timeless." 

"And who the hell is Imagine Dragons?" 

"Oh come on Ethan do you live under a rock?" 

"The Vamps? Sleeping with Sirens? They all sound like horror movies. Ethan scrunched his face up, like a kid who didn't want to eat his vegetables. "How do you even say this? Da-…Dot-…" 

"It's Daughtry you idiot." Danny shook his head, a smile still stuck on his face. "I don't know if I should hit you or feel sorry for you." 

"Whatever happened to AC DC? Or Bon Jovi?" Ethan sighed. 

"I listen to them too" Danny moaned 

Ethan could swear he was getting a little defensive. 

"You know the saying pregnant women use 'No uterus, no opinion'?" Danny said, straight faced. 

"Uh…Yeah?" Ethan replied, not really knowing where he was going with this… he was pretty sure neither of them had a uterus. 

"Well the same thing goes for my music, either put in a CD or shut up" 

Ethan popped open one of the albums and quickly put it in CD player. No use arguing with Danny seeing as he's the only thing between him and a 1 hour walk home. 

Almost immediately, small digital words appeared on the CD player 

_Imagine Dragons, Track 8_

Danny must've been listening to this earlier. 

Moments later Ethan jumped in his seat as the sudden loud music replaced the silence of the car. 

_I'm coming home to you,_

_Every night,_

_Every night,_

_Every night,_

_Every night,_

"Good choice!" Danny shouted over the music to Ethan, who looked as if he was in physical pain. 

_I'm the colourless sunrise ,_

"That's never good enoooough!" Danny sang along 

_I'm the wind that's in you're hair,_

_That ruffles you up,_

Danny leaned towards Ethan and began to exaggeratedly mouth the words, all the while looking back and forth between him and the road, and swaying his head to the song. 

_If you can find a reason_

_If you can let me know_

_I won't blame you_

_I'll just turn and go_

Ethan smiled, his boyfriend really loved music, and the song wasn't half bad after all. 

"I'm coming hoooome to yooooouuuu!" Danny screamed, sending Ethan into a fit of laughter. 

_Every night _

_Every night_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Every night_

_Every night_

Danny slowly stopped smiling as he stared into Ethans eyes. Big and brown. 

"My mind is made up." He kept singing, slower, and this time it felt like it had more meaning. "Nothing can change it." 

Ethan stopped laughing and saw Danny was staring. Singing softer than before. 

"I'm coming home to you, Every night, every night…" 

Both boys gazed at each other, getting closer, they could feel each others breath on their faces. 

"…Every night." Danny whispered, attempting to close the space between them. 

"Danny look out!" Ethan shouted suddenly, they had drifted into the wrong lane, and Danny swerved the car to the right. 

He hit the brakes, both boys panting out of fear. 

"Are you ok?" Danny quickly turned to Ethan. 

"Yeah…" He replied breathing heavily "But you better get me home quick 'cause I think I need a change of pants." 

Ethan stared blankly at him. 

Danny burst out laughing for a good 5 minutes, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Alright then." Danny chuckled, Starting the car up again. "New rule," He turned to Ethan. "No kissing unless we're stationery." 

Both of them smiled and before they knew it they were pulling up outside Ethans apartment. 

"Well." Ethan turned to Danny. "This is my stop."

As soon as he was facing him, the lacrosse player unbuckled his seat belt and pressed his lips hard against Ethans. 

Ethan, taken by surprise, soon relaxed and kissed the boy back. 

They stayed like this for what seemed like forever until they were almost lying across the seats, Ethan under Danny. 

"Alright Stud." Ethan said pulling back from Dannys embrace. "Me and Aiden have an econ test tomorrow, and I wouldn't be surprised if Aiden's forgotten how to hold his pencil." 

Danny smiled at that. "I thought we were just getting started." He said, sounding a little sad. 

"Yeah, well right now your gear stick's beating you to it." Ethan laughed, shifting uncomfortably. 

Danny moved off of him, giving him room to breathe. 

"Sorry." He smiled, his cheeks turning pink. 

"It's no problem." Ethan laughed "Believe me if Aiden had a hope of passing this test without me we would've at least made it to the back seat but…" 

He moved forward and lightly kissed Danny on the lips. 

"Rain check?" He mumbled. 

"Definitely." Danny smiled. 

Ethan smile back. 

"I'll see you." Ethan said, getting out of the car. 

Danny just watched, Ethan didn't want to leave as much as the goalie, he walked backwards from the car, keeping his eyes on Danny and Dannys on him. It was only when he reached the steps that he gave a small smile and wave before turning and walking inside. He would be lying if he said he didn't check Ethan out, as he walked up the stairs, but judging by the force pressing against Dannys jeans he'd say he deserved it.


	2. You hate music

_I hold my hands up high,_

_And throw my glass into the sky._

_But when the morning comes, _

_We'll never see the sun._

Ethan sat on the edge of his bed, headphones on, eyes closed, blaring music into his ears

_And if the walls close in  
Then let's just start it all again.  
That's when the evening comes  
Oh yeah the evening comes._

Since the other day with Danny in the car he felt he felt he should at least listen to some of his partners songs…which led to him downloading every exact album he could remember from the glove compartment.

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh  
No we're not going home tonight  
Wake up the stars are shining  
We'll do it all, we'll do it all  
We'll do it again._

Of course he'd never tell Danny that, it was one of those memorise-the-song-then-unexpectedly-sing-the-pants-off-your-lover kind of thing that you could pull out at parties.

_Wake up in the morning  
With the sunlight in my eyes,  
No, my head don't feel so bright,  
What the hell happened last night?  
Yeah last night think we were dancing,  
Singing all our favourite songs._

_Think I might have kissed someone._

_And if-_

_SMACK!_

Ethans headphones flew off his head and he felt a burning pain at the back of his head.

"I've been calling on you for the past 5 minutes douche bag!"

"Aiden…" Ethan groaned

"What the hell are you doing…Are these like self-help recordings or something?" Aiden scrunched up his face as he picked up Ethans phone

"It's 'Last Night'." Ethan said.

"What?"

"…By The Vamps…" Ethan sighed.

Aiden stared blankly at him.

"Uh…Music, Aiden…It's music."

Aiden shot his brother a strange look

"What the hell are you talking about you hate music." He said

"I do not "hate" music."

"Dude, you listen to dead bands…like Bon Jovi" Aiden laughed.

"Bon Jovi isn't dead?" Ethan whined.

"He might as well be." Aiden smirked and turned to walk away. "Anyway you're boyfriend's at the door. Maybe you can serenade him."

Aiden was gone by the time the glass Ethan threw at him hit the door, he could still here him laughing on the lower floor. "He's in his room, go right ahead."

A few seconds later he could hear someone coming up the stairs.

Ethan was kneeling on the floor picking up the excess glass.

"Aiden, I have a lamp too so you better back the f-"

He looked up to see his smiling Hawaiian boyfriend in his classic short sleeved white shirt and jeans.

"Danny!" He said surprised. "I was just, uh, just coming down."

"Did you have an accident or something?" Danny said looking at the glass.

"What? Oh…No I just…dropped it." Ethan smiled

"Well, seeing as you seemed to enjoy it in the car yesterday I decided to get you something."

"You did?" Ethans smile got wider.

"Uh huh." Danny walked forward, hands behind his back. "Tada." He said, holding out a small square case.

Ethan took it and laughed. "Wow…'Imagine Dragons: Night Visions'" He smiled up at Danny. "You bought me there album." The exact album he bought for six dollars on ITunes yesterday

Danny stared nervously. "Do you like it?"

Ethan blinked twice "Oh what? Yeah! I love it, I just don't…ah…I don't have a CD player.

"Oh." Danny smiled, his big perfect smile, with his cheek dimples and chiselled jaw. The one that always gave Ethan Goosebumps… The good kind. "Well then I know what to get you next time don't I."

He stepped forward and cupped Ethans face with his hands, pulling his lips towards his own.

Danny pressed his body against his, rubbing up his abs and down his arms. It was early in the morning so Ethan hadn't had time to put on a shirt…or pants.

They kissed for a good couple of minutes until Danny pulled back smiling.

"Ethan…You're only wearing your underwear."

It took Ethan a second to recover from the kiss.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry I was gonna put something on but I was-." Ethan tried to explain.

"No…Ethan" Danny laughed "You're only wearing your underwear."

Ethan looked down and his cheeks turned bright pink.

"I wasn't…It's not…I just woke up." He was stuttering nervously.

"I guess it just means I'm a good kisser" Danny smiled again.

God damn, that smile.

Danny rubbed Ethans arms before slowly walking backwards towards the stairs.

"You better hurry up or you'll be walking to school, and you might wanna take care of…" Danny looked down at Ethans black tenting boxer briefs, which Ethan desperately tried to cover up with his hands. "…Yourself." He smiled.

"I'll be down in a few." Ethan smiled."

"Yeah you will!" Danny laughed, turning Ethan an even brighter shade of pink.

"Danny!" Ethan laughed, slamming his bedroom door.

Good start to the day…


	3. She's the Queen

Danny was waiting in his car for Ethan to get ready.

Only 5 minutes till school starts, which would've been fine if it wasn't a 10 minute drive from Ethans apartment.

Danny smiled as he saw the door open and the twin swagger down the stairs.

"It only took you that long to jack-off? I must be a REALLY good kisser." Danny yelled across at him smiling.

The twin stopped and shot Danny a strange look then smirked…before getting on his bike.

"Oh god." Danny whispered. "Hey…Aiden, what's up?

Aiden smiled and grabbed his bike helmet.

"You didn't…Hear that did you?" Danny laughed nervously.

"Hear what?" The twin replied.

"Oh, nothing." He mumbled. "See you at school."

Aidens smile got bigger "Yeah."

He put the helmet on and started his engine.

"Oh and Danny" He said "Nobody's THAT good at kissing."

And with that he drove off, leaving Danny to slowly lower himself down in his seat until he was almost out of sight, his face the brightest shade of pink.

"Jeez what happened to you."

The voice made Danny jump. Ethan was leaning against the door.

Danny stared blankly "…We're gonna be late."

The drive to school was shorter than usual with Danny testing the speed limit whenever he could.

"Choose some music will you." Danny said, eyes on the road

"Why? Ethan smirked.

"I'm trying to educate you!" Danny threw him a quick smile

"You're educating me…Right before we get to school?"

"School, unfortunately, doesn't teach you how to develop a good music taste."

Ethan looked a little insulted "Hey! I have a-"

"Bon Jovi doesn't count." Danny cut him off. "C'mon I'm starting you off easy…She's the Queen."

"The Queen sings?"

Danny burst out laughing. "Lets just say if the queen sang like her, I'd petition for a monarchy, now press play."

Ethan, who still looked insulted but more confused than anything, reached forward and started the music.

It started off with the sounds of the ocean.

"…Is this a self-help tape? Did Aiden give you this? He was joki-"

"Oh my god shut up and listen." Danny was laughing again.

The sound of the ocean faded and was replaced by a sort of high-pitched echo, like the ones you got in really old horror movies.

Ethan started to laugh when it sounded like some Egyptian woman singing. "What the hell is this? I thought you were helping get a better music taste."

"It's almost there be quiet!"

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na_

"Who is she?" Ethan asked, staring at the CD player

"I told you." Danny smiled over at him, then back to the road. "She's the Queen."

"Of what?"

"Music! I dare you to find one of her songs that is even remotely bad."

"How about this one?"

Danny gasped. "If I wasn't driving I'd freaking hit you right now!"

Ethan smiled at him, he really got into this stuff, it was cute.

_Cigars on ice, cigars on ice  
Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill  
Flashing lights, flashing lights  
You got me faded, faded, faded  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy, I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you_

"This right here! Is Beyonce." Danny practically spat out that last word. "She is perfect."

"D'you have a crush on her or something?" Ethan grinned.

"Honestly?" Danny smiled back

"Hey! Keep it in your pants tiger."

Danny laughed again.

_We woke up in the kitchen saying,  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
Drunk in love_

"Where's the other bands CD?" Ethan groaned. "I wanna listen to them."

"This is Beyonce! We are listening to Beyonce!" Danny shot him a stern look. "Learn it, live it, love it!"

Ethan laughed, He was the werewolf and yet Danny was acting like the alpha.

It was actually all manners of hot.

_We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

Danny, once again, was swaying his head to the music. Hopefully he didn't dance like this outside of the car.

Ethan didn't catch much more of the song, except the occasional 'graining on wood' and something about slipping off panties…Maybe Danny was trying to tell him something.

They had just pulled up into the school car park, passing, Aidens motorbike next to Scotts dirt bike, and then Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles' Jeep? Jesus they must've been late.

"Lets go, hurry up!" Danny shouted. "Coach is gonna kill me."

They held hands as they walked in the school,

"Meet me at the car after school." Ethan said. "We have plans."

"We do?" Danny mumbled.

"Yup." Ethan smiled. "You're gonna love it, trust me."

Danny had a smile on his face but looked altogether confused. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Ethan grabbed Dannys cheeks and kissed him before letting go off his hand and walking away smiling. "Don't be late."

**Okay so I feel like this episode is extremely short and terrible, but I'm trying to build up to one chapter that's been in my head since the start and ooooh my god I think its only a couple chapters away.**

**I've added a play list of all the songs that are in this fic to my account in case you wanted to listen to them. They'll be updated every time I update the story.**

**Fluffy dethan feels anybody?**

**- ImSoHappyForMe**


	4. The Surprise

The school bell rang to signal the end of the day. Danny had been distracted, he couldn't stop thinking of what Ethan had in store for him. When he walked out the large double doors in to the fresh air and sure enough, there was Ethan. He was leaning against the car door, hands in his pockets, smiling at Danny who couldn't help but smile back.

"You ready?" He asked

"For what?" Danny replied.

Ethan smiled again and hopped in the car.

Danny got in the driver seat and started up the engine. "This better be good, I have a 2000 word essay to write for Monday."

"Just drive!" Ethan laughed.

"You wanna tell me where we're going first?"

"Into town."

"Why?"

Ethan kissed him on the cheek "I'll tell you when we get there."

Danny smiled, then started the engine.

It was at least a 15 minute drive into town so Danny took advantage of the opportunity by trying his best to teach Ethan even more about music, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"And her first song was…'Just dance'?" Ethan sighed.

"What?" Danny groaned "No that's Lady Gaga, I'm talking about Katy perry!"

"I…literally have no idea who she is."

"I just told you!"

"Maybe I would remember things better if I were to be actually listening to music."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. So you like music now?" He smiled

"W-what? No." Ethan shrugged. "I mean it's not a bad pass-time."

"You're adorable when you try to lie." Danny sniggered causing Ethan to blush. "Go ahead take your pick."

"I don't know which ones are good." He laughed in reply, fumbling through the CDs.

Danny smiled. "Then close your eyes."

Ethan turned to him, his brows furrowed "What?"

"C'mon. Just close your eyes and point. It'll be fun…Let 'fate' decide." He smiled, looked at Ethan, and nodded.

And Ethan did.

He closed his eyes. Hesitantly. He'd never done anything like this for someone before, especially for something as little as choosing a CD.

But he did it for Danny.

He pushed his hand forward aimlessly and it crashed against one of the cases. Eyes still closed he dug it out with his fingers.

"Daughtry." Dannys voice made him open his eyes, staring at the CD in front of him. "Your sub-conscious has a better taste in music than you." Danny smirked "Go ahead put it in."

"There's like 15 songs on here which one do I pick?" Ethan moaned.

"Will you spontaneously combust if you listen to more than one song by the same band?" Danny said sarcastically.

Ethan laughed. "Right. Sorry."

Danny smiled, "If your really stuck though…Choose this one." He pointed to one of the songs on the back of the case, looking back and forth between Ethan and the road. "It's…My favourite one of theirs."

"You got it." He replied.

After Ethan had finished putting it in, and scrolling to the song Danny had suggested, the music started.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away…_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane._

Ethan watched Danny, who was watching the road, tapping the steering wheel lightly as he mouthed the words to the song…He was smiling.

_And she smiles,_

_Oh the way she smiles, yeah._

He doesn't know why but whenever he sees Danny smile it makes everything else seem so small. If his boyfriend was happy, he was happy.

_She's talking to Angels,_

_Counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_Falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_Waiting for Superman_

Danny was always so enthusiastic about music. Ethan couldn't see it himself but then again he had been almost a total stranger to all things musical until he met him.

Ethan couldn't take his eyes off of Danny, the way his fingers danced on the steering wheel, the way he nodded his head as he over dramatically mouthed the words. It looked…fun.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

_This Metropolis_

He wanted what Danny had, just five minutes of fun and carelessness, he wanted to be a normal teenager, no werewolves, no banshees, no Aiden or a pack always telling him what to do. He wanted Danny.

_She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says "If life was a movie it wouldn't end like this_

_Left without a kiss."_

_Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah_

Ethan picked up the CD case and fumbled out the little book from the inside.

Danny, who was shaken out of his little performance, looked over at him

"What are you doing?"

"What I used to do when I was a kid and Aiden tried to learn the words to a song quicker than me." He smiled "I'm cheating."

He quickly flicked through the pages, until eventually coming to one labelled

_Track 6: "Waiting for Superman"_

"Are you trying to learn the lyrics?" Danny laughed. "Are you going to 'woo' me with your impeccable vocals."

"Careful what you wish for." Ethan smirked, his eyes quickly brushing over the page.

_She's talking to angels_

_Counting the stars_

"Making a wish on a passing car…"

Ethan whispered along, trying to pick up the rhythm.

Danny watched him, and smiled "She's dancing with strangers…falling apart."

Ethan looked up blushing. "Oh…It was stupid…" He mumbled throwing the book down, thinking he'd made a fool of himself. "I-I can't si-"

"SHE'S WAITING FOR SUPERMAAAAN TO PICK. HER UUUUP. IN HIS AAAAARMS. YEAH!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs, he looked like a complete idiot, but he was still smiling. Turning to Ethan he said. "What's the matter? Am I better than you?"

Ethan grinned. He picked up the book and before he knew it both him, and Danny, were singing, bouncing in there seats, and laughing…really laughing.

"SHE'S WAITING FOR SUPERMAN TO LIFT. HER. UUUP.!" Ethan screamed.

Then Danny, almost as if he was the backup singer. "AND TAKE HER ANYWHERE!"

"SHOW. HER. LOOOVE!"

"OOOH, AND FLYING THROUGH THE AIR!"

"SAVE. HER. NOOOW!"

"BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE TONIIIIGHT!"

Then the both of them screamed. "WAITING FOR SUPERMAAAN" Before collapsing in a fit of laughter, Danny almost let go of the steering wheel he was laughing so hard.

"Y'know…" Ethan gasped between laughs. "This whole…Music thing…Not that bad."

Danny was still laughing. "Yeah? Well your still a long way from 'America's got talent'."

Ethan smiled. Then turned to look out the window. "Oh wait, turn in here, this is it."

Danny, a little confused, turned in to the nearest parking lot.

"Tada!" Ethan yelled.

Danny stared blankly. "You…You're taking me…To Hollister?"

Ethan stared at him, smiling. "What you don't shop here?"

"Well…Yeah a couple times but…THIS was your big surprise?"

"Oh, This isn't the surprise." Ethan said. "It's the reason we're shopping here that's the surprise…"

"Ok…Why…Are we shopping here." Danny stuttered, hesitantly.

"To get you some new clothes for the party." Ethan smiled.

"Wait, what party?"

"The one I got us into."

"We're going to a party?" Danny smiled. "Are you serious? When?"

"This Friday…Oh, and it's blacklight." Ethan smiled again.

"That's awesome! Oh my god!" He reached over and hugged Ethan "Still, this store charges like 50 bucks for a pair of sweatpants." He laughed

"Don't worry about it." Ethan replied. "That's also part of the surprise. I'm paying."

"Ethan it's too much, I have clothes at ho-"

"If you don't go in there and pick a bunch of stuff that makes you look like the sexiest guy at that party I'll go pick for you" Ethan interjected. "And trust me, my taste in choosing clothes for other people is even worse than my music taste."

Danny smiled again and kissed him. "You sure…I really don't feel good about this."

Ethan smiled back "I do. C'mon, out, lets go, out of the car." He said, hopping out of the car. "Just…Maybe think twice before buying sweatpants."

Danny laughed and followed him reluctantly, staring his boyfriend up and down as he swaggered across the car park, and into the store. It was pretty much empty, I guess not everyone goes clothes shopping during the week.

"Choose something…blacklighty." Ethan smiled, wandering through the aisles.

Danny didn't really know what to do, he just drifted toward the T-shirts and started browsing. He flicked through nearly the entire section, not really paying attention, before coming across one that caught his eye. It was a V-neck, his favourite, with blue and white stripes going across. Hell if that didn't look good in black light what would?

He walked toward the changing rooms behind a divider at the far side of the shop before sliding back the curtain and stepping inside. He had totally lost track of Ethan at this point.

He stood in the changing room and peeled off his shirt, he was in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans when the curtain swung open, then closed, as Ethan moved from apparently another changing room to Dannys wearing nothing but a navy blue pair of boxer briefs. Glad this place was empty.

"So I figured I'd get this pair, but the guy told me that the other ones are better for support…What do you think?" He smiled.

Danny held his breath. He couldn't help but look Ethan up and down. His muscled legs reaching up to the tight fabric of the boxer briefs, and above, his smooth defined abs huddled together on his stomach, his arms hung at his sides, he could see the veins from his forearms trailing towards his biceps, and then he finally locked eyes with the boy.

He was smiling. Danny smiled back.

Then they lunged at each other, kissing hard.

Dannys hands rubbed at Ethans abs and then his back before resting on his backside, grabbing at the smooth fabric of the underwear.

While Ethan, still kissing Danny for all it was worth, continued to unbutton the other boys jeans before forcing them to the floor.

Danny slipped his hands under the back of Ethans boxer briefs and lifted him up against the wall, causing the boy to moan desperately while they kissed.

They left each others lips, only for Ethan to dive directly into the crink of Dannys neck, now they're really lucky this part of the store was empty otherwise everyone would've heard the orgasmic noise Danny was making.

"There aren't any cameras in here are there?" Danny gasped, eyes closed, tilting his head back giving Ethan more room to suck and kiss his neck.

"I…Don't care." Ethan replied between kisses, causing Danny to smile.

Danny gripped Ethan tighter.

One of the things Ethan loved most about him. Danny was kind and loving, but when it came down to times like this, he was different. He was strong, aggressive and passionate all at the same time…not to mention hot.

Danny had had enough, he couldn't take it any more. He dropped Ethan to his feet and started tugging desperately at Ethans underwear while the boys face was buried in his neck. Ethan got the message and let them drop before relieving Danny of his own.

Both boys stood, naked, admiring each others bodies before pouncing back on each others lips. Hands running wild all over, until eventually taking advantage of their newly obtained nakedness.

Ethan was first.

He wrapped his hand around Dannys and heard the boy gasp. Danny kept his hands on Ethans hips, he barely moved. Ethan had control.

Danny was breathless, moaning into Ethans neck as he rocked into his grip.

Ethan was silent. Taking in the moment, lost in pleasure, he could feel it flowing through Dannys body. Everywhere.

Until he felt it.

It grabbed him tight, just as he had Danny.

He opened his eyes and they locked with his.

"You don't have to." He whispered.

Danny leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Ethans.

"I want to."

Ethan moaned, in sync with Dannys wrist movements. He kissed him. Hard.

Both boys pressed against each other, kissing, stroking.

Dannys breath quickened.

"Ethan." He gasped.

"It's ok." Ethan whispered, kissing him again. "Do it."

Ethan pulled back and bit his lip.

Dannys toes curled.

Ethan could feel Dannys pleasure, all of it. It was driving him crazy.

Ethan tensed. Danny knew he was close, they both where.

Both of them, rubbed up against each other, moaning against each others skin, started to tingle.

Ethan knew what came next

"Etha-"

He quickly forced his lips hard against Dannys as the boy screamed his name, erupting in a blast of pleasure all over Ethans hand and up his chest.

Danny moaned into his mouth and Ethan could feel the sensation filling him, it sent him over the edge. He gripped Dannys arms tight, covering the boy as he had covered him.

They stood there, eyes closed, holding each other up in a pile of sweat and…well, each other.

Dannys words came quick and breathless. "Never…done that…while shopping before!" He gasped.

Ethan smiled as he too tried to steady his breathing. His forehead against Dannys. "Well now…you have."

They both laughed, then kissed before looking around to observe the 'situation'.

"Do I have to pay for these now?" Ethan said, pointing to the discarded pair of boxer briefs he had been wearing

"They're not a bad colour." Danny smiled.

"Anything that gets you to do that again." Ethan laughed, before kissing him. "Do you have anything to clean up with I'm a little…sticky."

"Use your sock."

"I…left them in the other changing room."

"Are you kidding me?"

Ethan gave a nervous smile.

Danny sighed, taking of both of his socks. "You get one." He said. "You know what…keep it."

"Thanks babe." Ethan kissed him on the cheek. Before cleaning himself up, putting on the boxers briefs and peeking out the curtain.

"Coast is clear, I'll meet you at the car, just gotta get dressed and pay for these bad boys…you should buy that shirt by the way." He smiled pointing to pile of Dannys clothes on the floor. "It'll look great on you."

Danny couldn't help but smile.

After he had finished cleaning up and getting dressed he took the shirt to the checkout, where Ethan was being served.

"Are you pleased with the quality of the product, sir?" The cashier smiled at him

"Oh…yeah, they were perfect." Ethan turned his head to face Danny and smiled. "Oh, and can I get a pair of socks please?"

* * *

**My god, I spent SOOO long on this chapter! And it was SO much longer than the other ones!, Sorry if I killed any of your brain cells.**

**And I wrote a kinda/maybe/probable sex scene…thing and I'm not sure how I feel about it, I spent a long time trying to find words that would make you cringe the least amount of times possible, if it was horrible just say and I can tone that stuff down haha**

**I'm from the UK so I just used my best guess for US stores and stuff, sorry if I was wrong ahaha**

**Song play list for this fic will have been updated on my profile if any of you wanted to listen to the songs on it…**

**I have big plans for the party! Song and everything! Think we're maybe 2 chapters away from it. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and follows for me and the story, glad to see some people enjoy it haha, I can honestly say its more than I've ever had before and I hope you guys like this one as much as the others ****J**

**I'll have chapter five up as soon as I can so stay tuned**

- ImSoHappyForMe


	5. Can you dance?

"So, are you excited?" Ethan sat in a chair and smiled at Danny who was lying on the bed.

After Ethan had taken him shopping, it had gotten dark, they decided to spend the rest of the night at Dannys house, just talking. Some music from his CD player was playing low in the background

"Hell yeah, it's a party!" He smiled back. "What kind of music will there be?"

Ethan looked confused. "Uh…Party…Music?" He stuttered.

"Well done genius! I meant, y'know, Pop? Dance? Electro?" Danny laughed.

"I honestly have no idea what half those words mean…" Danny smiled nervously.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well at least you can dance…you can dance, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ethan gasped. "I'm awesome at dancing, I throw out some moves, cut some shapes, I'm like…a person who's awesome at dancing by throwing some moves and cutting some shapes…Why are you laughing?"

"Ok, Tony Mareno, I get it." Danny was trying extremely hard not to roll around on the floor laughing…He didn't want to hurt his boyfriends feelings. "But can you _dance_?"

"I don't understand…" Ethan said, confused once again.

"Y'know, like…I don't know…prom dancing?" Danny shrugged, blushing slightly.

Ethan grinned. "No… I, uh, never really learned."

"Never!?"

"Nope…Me and Aiden…We moved around a lot, remember?"

"That's it, c'mon." Danny stood up holding his hand out to Ethan.

"What?" Ethan took his hand, startled by Dannys sudden burst of energy.

"I can understand that you have terrible music taste,"

"Hey! Bon Jovi isn't-"

Danny hoisted him up from the chair and took him across the room.

"And, that you're not good at math, or any other class for that matter,"

"Really, feeling the love Dan."

"But if there's one thing you're gonna need to sweep me off my feet…It's some decent dance moves." Danny smiled.

He reached and turned up the music, a song was just starting, It wasn't really a classical slow dance song but it got the job done.

"You can either put your hands around my neck, or I'll hold it like this…" Danny took Ethans hand and locked fingers, putting Ethans other hand behind him. He did the same, pulling Ethan close, he could feel his breath on his face.

Ethan was stuttering. "Danny, really, I don't know how-"

Danny hushed him. "It's fine, just follow my lead."

"I don't even know what that m-"

Danny took small steps around the room, as the music had finally started up, causing Ethan to follow nervously.

_Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,_

Ethan couldn't quite get it, he was staring at his and Dannys feet, occasionally tripping. He looked up at Danny who just smiled.

_And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya._

The both of them kept their eyes locked, Ethan had almost completely forgotten they were dancing, his feet had found balance and moved in sync with Dannys, almost subconsciously.

Then the chorus hit.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

Danny spun with Ethan, who was hardly expecting it, he just laughed, a real laugh. Their faces still centimetres apart.

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

He hugged Danny closer, as the moved across the small space of his room.

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,_

Ethan moved his hands to Dannys neck. Danny smiled, and held Ethans hips, no longer dancing across the room. They just swayed.

_Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,_

They held each other close, slowly spinning in the centre of the room, Dannys lamp turning the room a beautiful dark orange.

_You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya._

They both smiled, they weren't laughing or getting ready to rip each others clothes off, they were just…happy.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

"You're a fast learner." Danny whispered with a smile.

"You're a great teacher." Ethan smiled back eyes closed, his forehead against Dannys.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

They had both completely forgotten about dancing at this point, they just stood, holding each other, in the middle of Dannys bedroom. Danny was paying attention to Ethans heartbeat, he could feel it against his chest, It was steady. Ethan, who was now resting his head on Dannys shoulder, couldn't help but notice how good he smelled…Armani…Obviously.

It was perfect.

"Danny!" A voice from downstairs shook both of them from their trance. "Sweetheart turn that music down, we have neighbours!"

Danny sighed. "Just gimme a second, Mom." He shouted, turning off the music. "Well…I guess that cancels today's session

Ethan couldn't help but laugh. "It's for the best, It's getting late you should probably take me home."

Danny moaned "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry." Ethan smiled

"Can't you just…spend the night here?"

Ethan stared at him. "…Seriously?"

"Yeah, There's enough space on the bed for two."

"There's school tomorrow."

"All your stuff's here, AND it means I don't have to waste time driving to your place tomorrow." Danny smiled.

"I can't…Aiden-" Ethan started

"Will survive one night without you" Danny cut in. "C'mon, please? Its freezing tonight and you're like a freaking…hot water bottle!"

That made Ethan laugh.

"You don't want me to freeze to death do you? If I do you won't-"

"Get any sex…" Ethan pouted before bursting into a smile

"I…Was gonna say you won't have a ride to school."

"Oh…Well that would be bad too."

Danny punched Ethans arm lightly. "Just staaaaay." He groaned.

"I really shouldn't. Aiden gets worried." Ethan sighed.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Ok…Sure, I undertsand." He started to take off his shirt and walk away from Ethan.

"W-what…What are you doing?" Ethan stuttered.

"I'm going to bed…" He replied facing the other way, undoing his belt and stepping out of his jeans. "See you tomorrow." He smiled and slid under the covers.

Ethan stood there for maybe 10 seconds, heart racing, blood rushing from his head to his…_head._

The same thought running through his mind over and over again.

_Should I jump into bed with my boyfriend or leave and walk home in the freezing cold to my own room…and a box of tissues._

He was brought back to reality by something landing on his face before falling to the floor.

He looked down.

Dannys underwear.

"Alright! I'll stay!" He yelled, kicking off his clothes and diving towards the bed.

**Okay so I watched the Teen Wolf season 3 finale and it took me a little while to even think about writing again after they broke up! :''''(**

**But me being in total denial and thinking that Ethan is going to ride into Beacon Hills on a wolf and ride off with Danny into the sunset kept me going so YEY CHAPTER 5!**

**Some Ed Sheeran for everybody…yeah!**

**Tried to make this one a little more about just Ethan and Danny bonding y'know? Rather than hardcore sex.**

**But I'm sure there will be some of that too.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 6 I'll post it when I'm done!**

**WOOO!**

**-ImSoHappyForMe**


	6. Every morning

Ethan shifted in the soft king-size bed. The sun had managed to shine directly in his eyes, waking him up. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly in his arms as he slowly twisted his arm out from under him trying not to wake him up as he reached for his phone.

_5 unread messages_

Not bad. The last time he stayed out without telling Aiden he got 10 messages and 3 phone calls. Aiden didn't like it when he didn't know where Ethan was, not with all the people after them.

After sending a quick _"I'm fine. Spent the night at Dannys." _text, he put the phone down and went back to wrapping his arms around his goalie.

"Babe?" Ethan whispered as he kissed Dannys shoulder. "Wake up, c'mon."

Danny stirred

"What time is it." He groaned

"Late." Ethan kissed him again. "Lets go."

Danny groaned and pulled the covers closer as Ethan hopped out of bed, picking up his clothes that were scattered along the floor.

"Do you have to?" Danny mumbled.

"You're the one who didn't wanna be late for school."

"But I prefer you like this…In all your glory."

Ethan looked up at Danny and smirked before proceeding to pick up his underwear (which may or may not have been lost during last nights antics).

"Yeah. Well, I'd ask you to take a picture," Ethan sighed. "But then what would I get you for your birthday." He smiled, kissing Danny on the forehead before disappearing into the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror, the spare toothbrush he kept at Dannys for nights like this hanging from his mouth, putting in his earphones and unlocking his phone.

"Oh my god."

He spun around to see Danny leaning against the doorway, eyes still hazy from his sleep…and still naked.

"Are you actually listening to music?" He smiled incredulous.

"Hm? Oh, uh…Mo, 'Corf mot." Ethan mumbled through toothpaste before spitting it into the sink, removing his earphones and wrapping them around his phone. "it's nothing."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." He smiled again, before stepping in to the shower.

Ethan panicked slightly, he wasn't even sure why, it's not like Danny was going to tackle him for his phone.

"Hey…You okay?" Said Danny, from under the running water, he looked confused.

"Yeah! Yeah, fine…" He stuttered throwing his phone onto his clothes "Room for one more."

Danny paused for a moment, unsure about the way his boyfriend was acting.

"Uh…Sure." He said with a smile.

Ethan smiled too and stepped in behind Danny under the hot spray.

"Y'know," Danny said, turning to face him. "You don't have to be embarrassed about what music you like."

Ethans brows furrowed. "What?"

"You were going to listen to music before I stepped in…I don't mind."

"Oh…" Ethan gave a small smile. "No, it's…It's nothing like that."

"You sure? 'Cause I like Bon Jovi…Really!"

Ethan laughed, before putting some shampoo into his hands and rubbing them on Dannys head.

"It's not Bon Jovi." He sighed.

"Well…Who is it?" says Danny, his eyes now half closed as Ethan soaped up his hair.

"Just a band I used to listen to, years ago." Ethan laughed, which was probably supposed to sound reassuring but instead came out like a rushed whisper.

Danny frowned, whatever it was that had him acting this way couldn't have been a very happy memory.

"Head back." Ethan sighed.

Danny leaned his head under the running water, as his boyfriend washed out the remaining shampoo.

"You wanna talk about it?" He spoke, in a sort of reassuring whisper

Ethan took a deep breath.

"Not right now. Okay?" He gave another faint smile, probably just to try and make Danny feel better.

Danny nodded. "Okay…Just know that I'm here okay?"

He was speaking but he was pretty sure Ethan was no longer listening.

"You don't have to keep secrets from me…We're in a relationship Ethan, anything that happens we suffer through it together that's the poi-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Danny!" Ethan snapped at him

Dannys face dropped and he nodded slightly.

"Right, uh." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Ethan looked up at Danny, who was no longer staring at him, in fact he'd turned away…And Ethan felt terrible.

He didn't mean to get angry at him, never at Danny. He just never spoke about it to anyone, not even Aiden.

Ethan finished rinsing out his hair before stepping out of the shower and drying himself off.

By the time Danny had finished, Ethan was already dressed and sitting on the bed, twirling his phone between his fingers. He didn't look up at Danny when he moved to take clothes out of the dresser, or when Danny moved back to the bathroom to change.

The silence was deafening.

Until Danny got out of the bathroom that is.

"Danny?" Ethan mumbled, taking his eyes of the floor to look at him.

"C'mon lets go, we're gonna be late." Danny never looked at Ethan, he spoke as if the hadn't even said anything. If there's one thing Dannys exes taught him, it was how to perfect the art of 'angry boyfriend' .

"Danny please."

Ethans voice was shaky, Danny didn't know what got him so upset, usually if he had an argument with one of his exes they would just be angry at each other for maybe a couple days then eventually have awesome makeup sex.

But Ethan was different.

So Danny turned to face him, still in 'angry boyfriend' mode.

"What?" He spat, arms folded.

Ethan didn't say anything else, he only lifted his phone, tapped the screen, and the room was filled with music.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey_

"It's, uh…It's 'Train'." Ethan mumbled "You know…the band."

Danny stared at Ethan, no idea what was going on.

_She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey_

Ethan was staring at the ground, dragging his feet back and fourth. "It was the song that I was going to listen to…I've listened to it every morning for as long as I can remember."

Danny paused for a moment, Ethan sounded as if he was going to cry, Danny almost didn't want to ask.

"…Why?" He mumbled.

"Honestly…I don't know." Ethan stared up at him again, smiling but his lips quivering. "I just, uh…I haven't actually listened to it with anybody else for years."

_Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_

"I still don't understand." Danny stared at him, arms now hanging at his sides. "What is it about this song that's got you so upset?"

Ethan gripped his phone tight, eyes glassy. "It was his favourite." He spoke, almost soft enough to be classed as a whimper.

"Who? Who's favourite Ethan? What's wrong? Tell me?"

Forget about the angry boyfriend act, Danny was genuinely concerned.

"…My Dads."

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?  
_

"He…" Ethan laughed but the tears had already started to stream down his face. "Was a much bigger music fan than me."

Danny stood silent. Ethan never spoke much at all about his parents. He just figured Ethan would eventually come out with some happy stories about them on a sunny day or something, not this. And after Danny had acted like such an idiot, all because Ethan wouldn't let him listen to this song?

He felt terrible.

"This was his favourite though." Ethan sniffed, avoiding Dannys eyes. "Family Dinners, barbecues, birthdays, whatever occasion…this song would've played at least once."

"Ethan…" Danny had moved to sit next to the boy on the bed, wrapping his arm around him.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star-_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Ethan lay his head against Dannys chest. Trying to keep his voice steady but failing more and more each time. "He'd sing it all the time…to Aiden and me…when we were kids."

Danny just held him, running his fingers through Ethans hair.

"And he'd sing it to Mom…I think it was even one of their wedding songs." He smiled slightly.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (mmm)  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (yeah)  
_

Danny was rubbing Ethans arms. He didn't want to ask but Ethan knew what he was thinking…

"There was an accident." He choked. "It was supposed to be a trip to the grocery store."

Ethan laughed again.

"Can you believe that?…The grocery store."

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land  
_

"Ethan, you don't have to-" Danny whispered to him.

"Me and Aiden weren't in the car…We hated shopping." He sniffed, gripping Dannys sleeves. "The neighbour was watching us. 'Course the last thing the she expects is the police to show up at the door…'Died on impact'."

"Babe…I'm so sorry."

Danny hugged him tightly, kissing the side of Ethans head as he leaned on him.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

"Did you know…that the first thing you forget about someone after they die…is there voice."

"Ethan-"

"Then you just forget about how they act altogether…That's why I listen to it…every morning." Ethan sat up and stared at Danny. "Because I don't want to forget."

Danny was almost crying himself. He cupped Ethans face in his hands.

"You won't." He smiled "Okay? As long as you have good memories you're never going to forget them…ever!"

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me_

Ethan was openly sobbing now, he planted his face into Danny shoulder…and Danny held him there.

"Stop it Ethan…You're gonna make me cry…It's okay."

"We were alone!"

"Not anymore! You're not alone, okay? You have me…And hey, Aiden seems like a good guy. He has Lydia."

Danny moved up the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Come here." He said, holding out his arms. Ethan followed, sitting between Dannys legs, resting his head on the other boys chest.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?_

"You okay?" Danny asked, playing with Ethans hair…again.

Ethan nodded.

"No more crying?"

"No." Ethan sniffed.

"Good!" Danny hugged him tighter, before silencing the music. "I'm actually pretty stunned…You cried at a song and it wasn't even Cher." He said sarcastically, causing Ethan to laugh.

"This band's had better songs anyway." He smiled

"You know…we're gonna be seriously late for school." Ethan spoke. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

"We're not going." Danny smiled, kissing Ethans head. "We're gonna lay here and you're gonna tell me every good memory you have of your parents."

Ethan smiled. And he did.

Ethan would tell him about how their father used to play guitar to settle them down to sleep. And how they're mom used to make terrible meatloaf but no one had the heart to say anything, so they ended up having the same meatloaf every Tuesday for years. And the time there dad cried because he met Pat Monahan in person. They talked all day, barely leaving each others arms unless it was for the bathroom or for some dinner, right up until the night when they would get into bed and watch a movie, still in Dannys arms. Looks like he was gonna wake up to more texts from Aiden. But he didn't mind.

He had Danny.

**God! Chapter 6!**

**How did we get from cute happy dancing last chapter to so much sadness this chapter? (Because I'm a horrible person.)**

**I'm sorry if this was terrible, was it terrible? Have I failed as a fic writer?**

**I didn't know how to write sad Ethan. But I really needed some supportive Danny! Just to show that It doesn't always have to be Ethan protecting him, Danny can help Ethan too! ****J**

**I wanted to give you a brief look at Ethans past while also giving you a song that he kinda/sorta/maybe likes. Hope it worked.**

**Train!**

**My chapters just get longer each time I'm so sorry, my fingers touch the keys and they just don't stop!**

**Ok so the playlist should be updated now if anybody wants to listen (Does anybody listen to it? Am I doing this just for me?) Felt like it would make it more realistic if you actually listened to the music before or after…or during!**

**So…damn son, see you when chapter 7 is ready…I'm never going to get any sleep.**

**-ImSoHappyForMe**


End file.
